


Distractions

by Zdenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalwen pays Elemmírë a sudden visit, trying to escape the growing divisions among the Noldor and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 Drabble Tag Round 7, for the prompt: "The Silmarillion: Elemmírë/Írimë - swivel."
> 
> Írimë Lalwendë (or Lalwen) was one of Finwë and Indis's daughters, who are mentioned in the History of Middle-earth but not in the published _Silmarillion_.
> 
> The poet Elemmírë of the Vanyar is named in the _Silmarillion_ as author of the Aldudénië, the Lament for the Two Trees. Since Elemmírë's gender is never mentioned, and a Quenya name ending in -ë can be either male or female, some fans have chosen to write Elemmírë as a woman (as she is here).

Írimë arrives unexpectedly at Elemmírë’s door as Laurelin’s light wanes. “My family,” Írimë bites out, “is driving me mad. Let me stay for the silver hours?”

There can be only one answer; Elemmírë gladly leads her inside and welcomes her with a long kiss, their bodies pressing together.

They are in the bedroom before long, Elemmírë’s deft fingers undoing Írimë’s bodice. There is a slender gold chain around Írimë’s neck. “Is this new?” Elemmírë asks. The handiwork of one of Írimë’s family or friends, perhaps—the Noldor are endlessly inventive in metal-craft.

Írimë unfastens the chain and holds it up. The pendant at the end swivels back and forth, catching the light. “The House of Finwë,” she says, tracing one side of the design, “and Indis,” indicating the other. “The Noldor display such emblems on shields now—it’s the new fashion. But I find them unwieldy.”

Elemmírë frowns. There is a note of bitterness in Írimë’s voice, and she wore the pendant hidden under her clothing.

“It’s foolish,” Írimë says decisively, “all of it.” She tosses the pendant at a table; it misses, clattering to the floor. “Let us not speak of Tirion now–” She guides Elemmírë’s hands back to her breasts, and then there are more pleasant distractions.

Írimë bids her farewell with Laurelin’s early light, leaving as suddenly as she has come. Later, Elemmírë finds the pendant lying forgotten on the floor and smiles—her impetuous Lalwendë! But suddenly her heart is troubled, though she cannot say why.


End file.
